Plot (Acquiring Powerful Helpers)
Plot *Return to Three Saints Island 965}} *Learning of the Extinguishing Alliance in the Amma Kingdom 966}} *Forcefully borrowing the Space Gate of the Kegu Clan to reach the Qinhuang Kingdom 967}} *Reconquest of Flame City Arc 968}}- **Killing Bi Yifei **Resisting the Protector Clans ***Fighting the Yiyuan Sect with the Octoterra Divine Hall ****Clash of the Six Divine Halls ****''Rui Jin and Hei Yu reappear on the Lunastron Pit'' ***Tian Jian blocks the Yiyuan Sect from using their Emperor Armament **Meeting the Path Lord of Carnal Desires **Rui Jin and Hei Yu fight against the Path Lord of Carnal Desires in the Outer Space **Showdown between Kaiser, Lankyros, Rui Jin, Hei Yu and the Path Lord of Carnal Desires *Jian Chen agrees to join the Changyang Protector Clan 984}} *Resisting Yi Yangzi's ambush 985}} *(Information: Tie Ta's Identity) 988}} *Jian Chen's parents revived by the Three Soul-controlling Techniques 989}}- *Ming Dong receives 3 pieces of Beast Fur and the Saint Ruler Scroll *(Information: Whereabouts of 7 pieces of Beast Fur) *You Yue joins Jian Chen's party 993}} *Revenge of the Winged Tiger God Arc 994}}- **Healing Rum Guinness **Killing Anderken **''Kaiser'''' and Lankyros reach an agreement with the Path Lord of Carnal Desires'' *''Breakthrough (Hong Lian): Saint King, Great Perfection'' 1005}} *''Rui Jin gives the improved treasures of the Scorching Divine Phoenix clan to Hong Lian'' 1006}} *Kaiser hunts Jian Chen 1007}}- **The Octoterra Divine Hall is heavily damaged **Hong Lian undergoes Rebirth of Fire 4 consecutive times **Xiao Ling leaves Mercenary City and fends off the Saint Emperors ***Kaiser, Lankyros and the Path Lord of Carnal Desires are afflicted with harmful Origin Energy by Xiao Ling *The seal below Mercenary City is attacked by a powerful expert from the World of Forsaken Saints 1015}}- *(Information: Introduction to the Origin Realm) 1018}} *Xiu Houston becomes the master of the Empyrean Demon Orb 1020}} *Xiu Houston gives the Bloodsword Token to Jian Chen 1021}} *Xiao Ling invokes the Mysteries of the World for Ming Dong and Rum Guinness *Extermination of the remaining Saint Ruler Traitors Arc 1022}}- **Jian Chen is recognized as the Sect Master of the Bloodsword Sect in the Longqi Kingdom **Fighting the Imperial Protectors of the Felicity Empire: Luo Duo, Fang Yan, Ta Ji ***Killing Luo Duo **Torturing and killing Old Man Situ and Old Man Mateng **Obtaining the Great Divination Technique ***(Information: Progression on the Chaotic Body, Great Principles) *Hunting down Bi Jian Arc 1028}}- **Traveling to the City of the Heavenly Spirits **The Felicity Empire cuts ties with Prince Bi Jian ***The Ancestral Emperor leads Jian Chen to the Zaar Clan **''Zaar Caiyun'''' interrogates Bi Jian regarding a method to reunite her with Hao Wu'' **Zaar Caiyun blocks Zaar Veimos from handing Bi Jian over **Zaar Caiyun cuts ties with the Zaar Clan **Fighting against Zaar Caiyun ***Contacting the Sword Origin boundary of the Way of the Sword **Zaar Caiyun is rescued by Hao Wu, and Jian Chen pursues **The Heavenly Enchantress stops the fight between Jian Chen and Hao Wu **Zaar Caiyun attempts to commits suicide, but she is prevented by Rui Jin and falls into comma **Jian Chen heals the body of Zaar Caiyun **Crippling and capturing Bi Jian into the Saint Artifact *Meeting in the Radiant Saint Master Union 1036}}- **Yang Ling leaves the Radiant Saint Master Union and joins Jian Chen **Jian Chen acquires 3 pieces of Saint King-level Flaming Jadeite *Bloodsword Sect Protectors dismissed *Quan Youcai invites Jian Chen to the Inky Stratus 1038}} *Flirting with Kara Liwei in the Inky Stratus 1039}} **Jian Chen promises Kara Liwei to help her reaching Class 7 **Kara Liwei steals a kiss from Jian Chen and leaves *Bright Moon Divine Hall Arc 1040}}- **The Bright Moon Divine Hall resurfaces from the depths of the Fragrance River **Kara Lot, Kara Liwei, Kazda Jianxiong and a Great Elder from the Changyang Protector Clan join Jian Chen's exploration party **The Saint Kings are trapped in the Illusory Formation of Nine Moons **''Xiao Bai'''' leads You Yue and Kara Liwei to the depths of the Divine Hall, escorted by Xie Wang'' **''The Winged Tiger God seizes the Moon God Scepter and resists the focused fire of the bystanders'' **''Xie Wang'''' catches the Moon God Scepter thrown by Xiao Bai, and gives it to You Yue'' **''Hao Yue helps You Yue reach the throne of the Divine Hall'' **''You Yue takes Hao Yue as her master and undergoes a rebirth in Moon Essence to practice the Mirror of the Moon God Cultivation Method'' **''(Information: Nan Potian's plot to govern the Moon God Hall)'' **''(Information: Drawbacks of the Mirror of the Moon God after the Godhood Realm)'' ** The Huanggu Ancestor implants the Blood Servant's Imprint on Huang Luan ** Hao Yue forces the adventurers to exit her Bright Moon Divine Hall **''Breakthrough (You Yue): Heaven Saint Master'' *''The Heavenly Enchantress returns to Three Saints Island, together with the newly born Xiao Bao'' 1057}} *Little Fatty, Wang Yifeng, Senior An and Yun Zheng decide to wander the continent together to train 1058}} *Jian Chen replaces his statue in Flame City with one of Kendall 1060}} *''Breakthrough ([[Huang Luan]): Saint Ruler]'' *Picking up [[Bi Hai]] *[[Flame City] Alchemist tasked with refining a pill for Changyang Ke and delivering it] *Dealings with the clans Arc 1063}}- **Jian Chen prevents the Qing Branch Elders from pressing You Yue into handing over the Bright Moon Divine Hall **Picking up Huang Tianba ***Releasing Huang Tianba from the Huanggu Clan ***Capturing the Huanggu Ancestor into the Saint Artifact ***Dual Cultivation with Huang Luan. Rebuilding her Water Spirit's Body under instruction of the Sea Goddess **Picking up Chang Wuji **''Timeline?: Breakthrough (Ming Dong): Saint Ruler'' **Sensing the Mysteries of the World below Mercenary City ***Jian Chen asks Xiao Ling to invoke the Mysteries of the World for him, Huang Tianba, Bi Hai, Yang Ling and Chang Wuji ***Chang Wuji receives the 3 pieces of Beast Fur **Bi Dao's Revenge Arc ***Bi Dao fuses with the soul of Venerable Poisonsword ***Extermination of Hellfire City's Bloodcloud Clan ***Bi Dao publically challenges the slaughterers of the Bi Clan ***Imperial Protector Mo Jian backs down from revenging his apprentice You Zixing ***Bi Dao is lured by the Yama Hall and captured in their Divine Hall **Breakthrough (Mysteries of the World): Saint Ruler, 9th Heavenly Layer **''The Azulet Sword Spirits prevent Jian Chen from reaching Saint King-level comprehension'' **(Information: Way of the Sword) **Visiting the Changyang Protector Clan ***Restriction on Changyang Zu Yunkong removed ***(Information: Records on the Four Supreme Champions and the Ice Goddess Hall) ***Freeing Huang Luan from the Blood Servant's Imprint ****Changyang Qing Yun uses the Void Soul Transcendence on Huang Luan ****Changyang Qing Yun applies another seal on Huang Luan ***The Qing Branch Elders insist re: Winged Tiger God and Bright Moon Divine Hall **Guihai Yidao's awakening **Dropping Huang Luan in the Sea Realm **''[[Xiu Houston] goes into Secluded Cultivation]'' **Devastating the Yama Hall ***Bi Dao is rescued, and he devours the soul of Venerable Poisonsword **Bi Dao reunites with Bi Yuntian *Tie Ta acquires the legacy of Aergyns in the Fantasy Star Ocean 1099}} **Breakthrough (Tie Ta): Saint King * ''Invasion of the Hundred Races'' 1100}}- * Recruiting Qing Yixuan for the Turtle Clan 1110}} * Divine Realm Arc 1111}}- ** Joining the Blue Sky Adventurers ** [[Xie Wang (Evil King)|Xie Wang] uses the Cultivation Method of the Octoterra Emperor] ** Xie Wang leaves Category:Browse Category:Plot Category:Project Null